


Sleeping Patterns

by Supernatural_Profiler



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, M/M, Plotless Fluff, pointlessly fluffy, yup thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Profiler/pseuds/Supernatural_Profiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping patterns can be very different depending on whether or not you have a partner.</p><p>or</p><p>Kagami is a brilliant and relaxing blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing for Kuroko no Basuke, let alone KagaKuro so I decided to practice with a plotless drabble... Do tell me what you think, like seriously, I probably need a lot of pointers. Also this is pure fluff and yeah kind of a ramble, I hope you enjoy, I loved writing it - Kagami and Kuroko are just too cute to leave alone, hehe...

The way Kuroko sleeps is defensive. His body is completely curled in on itself and Kagami can’t often help but notice how tense his muscles are and how closed off his mindset seems to be. Facing away from the middle of the bed, no matter what side he sleeps on, Kuroko’s legs are brought up to an angle that is almost certainly more than 90 degrees; his arms close around himself and while one hand clasps the pillow in a strong grip, the other clings to his shoulder in a way that must be painful. He also makes little noise when he sleeps, little sniffles at most if he’s having a nightmare (which Kagami suspects are painful memories from Teiko but he doesn’t like to intrude) though no sounds emerge at all if his dream is pleasant.  


  


Kagami, on the other hand, is the complete opposite. He stretches his long limbs all over the place languidly with his muscles loose and relaxed as they recuperate from a hard day’s basketball. Whilst asleep Kagami is as expressive as he is when he is awake, whether it’s soft sleepy sounds or full blown conversations, he is constantly notifying his partner of his dream state - bad dream or otherwise.

  


And like yin and yang the two of them fit so well together while under the veil of sleep, Kagami’s lengthy relaxed form will lightly sling over Kuroko’s tense one. He becomes the best blanket one could ever want, in Kuroko’s opinion. The affect they have on each other is wondrous and where, before, Kagami would be spread eagle across the entire bed he now curls protectively around his partner’s form and as a result, the safety of his contact will relax Kuroko’s rigid form; his hands will not clutch tightly to the pillow or his shoulder but will instead lie on the space of bed in front of him. More often than not, however, one or both of his pale palms will be enveloped by Kagami’s own bigger, warmer ones.

  


Sometimes Kuroko will even face the middle of the bed and, by proxy, Kagami’s peaceful, sleeping face.

  
They are so in-tune with each other that the slightest hint of suffering and the other will be snap awake. Bad memories of their respective pasts - Kuroko’s last year in middle school and Kagami’s distant and broken relationship with his brother Himuro - haunt them while they sleep but with the knowledge that they are there for each other, they often sleep the whole night through, physically and mentally exhausted.


End file.
